


Meeting

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Hero's and Civilians [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Panic Attacks, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: When Marvin gets dragged to an event, he wasn't expecting to meet a cute guy.I don't really like how this ending came out but ehAlso there is a very slight reference to something and I hope someone gets it





	Meeting

"Anti, you sure I need to do this?" Marvin asked from his position on his chair, where he was slipping some soft brown shoes on his feet. They had no padding whatsoever, but they'd keep his foot steps quiet. Marvin stretched. Or, at least he tried to stretch, but the forest green outfit stopped him. 

Anti rolled his, grabbing his knife, "Listen, Marv. You look like a fae in that, and the theme is Mystical Forest. Now, we are going in there together, and we are going to gather intel on the mayor." Marvin huffed and let his hair fall so he could work on it.

"Now, we are using your name, but my name is Andrew. Marv, what are you doing?" The last question had an exasperated tone to it, considering Marvin had a thing of silver glitter in his hands. Anti just gave him a look as he brushed out his brown and green hair, mixing glitter with it. 

Marvin finshed brushing, passed the brush to Anti, turning around. Anti rolled his eyes and started braiding. "You still haven't answered my question."

"If I am going to seem like fae, then I'm going all out. I'll put on highlighter in a bit," Marvin said as Anti finished the braid. He turned around and looked at the others outfit. Anti wore a green suit that was a few shades darker than Marvin's dress, his darker hair sticking up in straighter spikes. His eyes looked dark, but his face was free of scars, a glamour Marvin had cast over his face to hide his eye scar. As long as he didn't go too far away, it would stay. 

Marvin himself wore a forest green mix of a suit and a dress, the top part a rich green suit, a silver bowtie around his neck, while the bottom part was more of a dress, the ruffles underneath the same silver. He had some brown accents that helped tie in th shoes. He was stunning.

 

It took them only half an hour to finish getting ready, arriving not too early and not to late to the civilian party. Marvin stayed close to Anti, anxiety flaring up at the fact of being close to so many people, and his brain was in over drive trying to keep the magic flow going. 

Anti grabbed Marvin's arm, turning his attention to him rather than the forest of people around him. "I'm going to go get some punch and try to get some intel, you mingle around. Act like you're new and want to meet people."

"Yes sir. Be safe." Anti gave a nod and walked off, strutting with the air of a man who knew what he wanted. It sure helped him to hey through, but now Marvin was alone, in a crowd of people and-

He was ran into, and he fell. A gasp of surprised followed, and he saw a hand being offered to him. He reached up and grabbed it, the hand helping to pull him up. He suddenly found himself face to face with a man. Not just any man, a really attractive man.

The man's hair was brown, but his eyes were intense blue, and he smiled at Marvin. "Sorry about that," he chuckled, running his hand through the hair on his neck. "Didn't see ya there and I was trying to get away from my friend. I'm Jackie, don't think I've seen ya around before." Oh that laugh was going to kill Marvin, he knew it.

It took him a moment to gather his barings, but he soon replied, "Marvin. My name is Marvin. A pleasure to meet you." Marvin flourished, and bowed, taking Jackie's hand and brushing his lips against the other's knuckles. He was trying for a smile, something to keep him from floating off in a pool of anxiety.

Instead, he got a smile and a blush, along with a small giggle. "Well you must be new, cause I've never seen anyone do that before. I must say that outfit looks amazing on you, really fits with the theme." That's when Marvin noticed the other's clothes, a lightweight not so loose tunic and some nice fitting brown pants. Oh, a natural look. It really suited him.

"Thank you, your outfit suits you, although I wouldn't mind seeing it off of you." No! It's too early for flirting, right? Marvin kept his confident smirk, which sent Jackie into a small stuttering mess of blush. 

"Marvin! Save that for after," he winked and the two laughed. Then, Anti came out of the crowd right as another person came into view. 

"Marv, c'mon bud, we should go try some of that cake, it looks amazing, and I over heard someone say it was chocolate. You can talk to your friend later." His words seemed nice, but Marvin alone heard the small underlying edge. Well, maybe he wasn't so alone, as Jackie immediately sat up straighter, loosing his relaxed posture. 

"Jackie! C'mon, Mayor Cardinal wants to see you, sorry to take him away like this, it's urgent." A man wearing a brown outfit and deer antlers said as he tugged at Jackie's arm. The two hardly said a goodbye when they were both dragged away. 

"Marvin! What were you thinking? Flirting with him? Did you only talk to him- oh, oh let's go, we need to go somewhere? Yeah c'mon let's go, there was a calm area by the bathrooms if the map was right." Marvin started panicking, the music suddenly too loud from when Anti had dragged him off, then the yelling, and he could've sworn he heard a slap. 

Anti led Marvin into a clearing, as tears trailed down the smaller's cheeks, fear of ruining hi make up keeping him from wiping them. "It's okay, Marv, it's okay. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you like that again, it's okay." The words were calming and Marvin was soon ready to go home. 

"Home, please?"

Anti nodded, "Yeah bud, go ahead and teleport up home." 

And with that, they were gone in a puff of smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


End file.
